The Feelings Hidin Within
by Skull.gurl.26
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. so take it easy on me, please review and tell me what you think of it so far. This story shows Callie's feelings and regret she has from leaving. Feeling like she needed to be less selfish she felt more selfish then she did when she kissed Brandon. I'm also just getting used to using this format, So if i upload the same chapters and words I'm sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The feeling within**

I remember driving to Indiana with Wyatt. I almost lost my mind in the process. The kiss between me and Brandon, it took every ounce of courage I had to do it. When Jude saw us I paniced, My courage was gone. I will never forget the look on Jude's face. I just remembered when I left and I saw them sleeping. I knew in my heart my love had to stay in the Foster's household and not carried on my shoulders while I'm gone. I knew I had to come back but I didn't know how. I felt in the pit of my stomache the distress. The pain in my chest I have never felt before. Maybe these feelings were stronger then I could ever imagine. Maybe I knew I was in the wrong when I left.

_Flashback_

_"Jude take that nailpolish off of your nails, you dont need people making fun of you." callie said as taking a sip of orange juice._

_"you don't have to do everything she says you know." mariana said while continuing to paint her nails.  
_

_End of flashback_

I knew he was going to get made fun of. I wish I could change my desicion I didn't want to abandon him. But I knew he was well taken care of in the Foster House. His friend conner even had his back. Which was a good thing, I guess.

Leaving Brandon on a cliff, and not talking to him about how we felt about each other I regret it. I regret it as this week passes on. It's only been a week since the wedding. I haven't even been contacted. Well not by Brandon. Stef, and Lena have texted and called followed by Mariana and Jesus, along with voicemails from Jude. All I know is when wait no if I go back to the house things will be different. I already know that changes happened since I left that night after the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2: I know I was Wrong

**Chapter 1: The feeling within**

I remember driving to Indiana with Wyatt. I almost lost my mind in the process. The kiss between me and Brandon, it took every ounce of courage I had to do it. When Jude saw us I paniced, My courage was gone. I will never forget the look on Jude's face. I just remembered when I left and I saw them sleeping. I knew in my heart my love had to stay in the Foster's household and not carried on my shoulders while I'm gone. I knew I had to come back but I didn't know how. I felt in the pit of my stomache the distress. The pain in my chest I have never felt before. Maybe these feelings were stronger then I could ever imagine. Maybe I knew I was in the wrong when I left.

_Flashback_

_"Jude take that nailpolish off of your nails, you dont need people making fun of you." callie said as taking a sip of orange juice._

_"you don't have to do everything she says you know." mariana said while continuing to paint her nails.  
_

_End of flashback_

I knew he was going to get made fun of. I wish I could change my desicion I didn't want to abandon him. But I knew he was well taken care of in the Foster House. His friend conner even had his back. Which was a good thing, I guess.

Leaving Brandon on a cliff, and not talking to him about how we felt about each other I regret it. I regret it as this week passes on. It's only been a week since the wedding. I haven't even been contacted. Well not by Brandon. Stef, and Lena have texted and called followed by Mariana and Jesus, along with voicemails from Jude. All I know is when wait no if I go back to the house things will be different. I already know that changes happened since I left that night after the wedding.

As Wyatt and I pull into the driveway of his grandparents house I see another house behind it. "That's where we will be staying. In the guest house."  
"Is your mom staying there to?" I asked being conserned.  
"No, but she does know that you were gonna be here."  
"Great." I said sarcastically.  
"Don't worry I didn't tell her you ran away." I was releaved.  
We were there for about an hour before I heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Wyatt said as walking to the door. It was Brandon. "Did you forget moms have trackers on our phones, Callie? How could you do this. kiss me then run off, and leaving Jude. we have all went crazy. The morning we woke up and your weren't there we all got worried, like Liam did something to you or you were kidnapped. Your lucky it was me that found before moms did." His was cracking as if there was a mix of relife but hurt and worry.  
"I'm sorry but I didn't to be selfish anymore. Jude was right I mess everything up. I messed this stupid plan up, I messed everything up with you, and I messed up the life I could of had with your family. With the family of my dreams. So are you happy to hear me say it Brandon." I was beginning to feel the tears come on.  
"Holy shit, you guys kissed?" Wyatt was just there finding out the story himself.  
"Callie, you don't mess everything us, Between you and I things just got better, more risky yes. But better. Lena and my mom want you home as fast as possible. Jude is heart broken. I know you Callie, and I also know that it killed you more to leave then to say what you just said. Because you know its not true. You made everyone in the house open their eyes and realize we have more then we could ask for, not everyone has a good home or family. I know what its like to not have enough and I know what its like to be loved the most by the people that brought me into this world. But I also know that I was brought into this world to love you." I was affected by these words with the greatest impact. "Come on Callie its time to go home."

"No I don't want to go. I don't have a home."

**Chapter 2: I know it was wrong**

**_I know that the chapters are a little short. I'm still getting used to the format and I'm working on understanding the layout and how to update. So I'm sorry that this confusing. I will be adding more to chapters and not always making knew ones. I added a lot more into chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. Please review.._**

"Of course you do. You belong with us. You belong with the Foster's with all of us, With me." He said

"Wait guys I'm still confused here. What the hell happened at the wedding?" Wyatt still standing there being the confused Wyatt that he is. Soon there was another knock on the door. "If this was my mom she wouldn't knock. She would just come in." After he said that, me and Brandon looked at each other hoping it wasn't Lena and Stef. But it was.

"Callie we know that you are here. We tracked your cell." But what Callie didn't know was Wyatt texted Brandon, and Brandon told Lena and Stef.

"Damn it Brandon. Why would you do that? Why would you come here?" She was scared you could see the fear in her eyes.

"Because I care to much to just sit around and wait for you to come back, If you come back at all." He was in more pain then he knew himself.

"Callie you need to go with them. This family is your safe haven. You need to go and be where you belong." Wyatt said as we heard another knock on the door. I almost forgot they were at the door.

"Okay, lets go." I said still on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry cals." Brandon whispered into my ear. Another thing she was just going to find out is that Stef and Lena were the ones to drive Brandon there and they knew the whole time where she was.

The car ride home was long. Longer then before only knowing that she didn't want to return to the house. She didn't want to face Jude knowing that she will see the hurt in him. The pain that she caused. They exit off the freeway and turn onto a familiar street five minutes later. She saw the house and nearly broke down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Case begins

We approached the door and Brandon grabbed my hand, knowing that I was shaking. I wasn't ready to face the family that I left. I planned to never see them again. I always pushed the thought of seeing them away because it hurt to much to think about.

I was the last one in the door. I saw Jude standing there crying and he ran to me. "CALLIE!" He screamed. I started crying when I hugged my brother. I looked over to see Mariana and Jesus crying. Brandon almost cried the whole time I sat next to him on the drive back. But the real tears showed as I higged my brother. "I'm sorry." I whispered into his right ear. "I'm sorry to." He whispered back. I hugged him for what seemed like an hour but it was really only two minutes before Lena and Stef sent everyone upstairs. Everyone but Brandon. My heart started racing. Did he tell them? Do they know? Who else saw? Thousands of questions were running through my head. "So Callie, Brandon is there anyhting you want to tell us?" Stef said as she cleared her throat.

"It depends on which situation you want to know about." Brandon said. We didn't look at each other only knowing that we didn't want to look more guilty then we already had.

"The one where you two kissed at our wedding. The one that required you to say the things that you did to her at Wyatts." Lena said looking down at the island.

"It was my fault please don't send me and Jude away. If you do keep Jude. Please don't he deserves this family more then I do." Callie bursted out almost screaming.

"Whoa, who said anything about you guys getting sent away. What makes you think we don't want you anymore? Look at us Callie. Our love was never approved of and we fought through it and for it. We support the fact that you guys care for each other. It's the others we are worried about." Stef was explaining, shocked that Callie gave everything to Jude. A family, parents who care. But the only thing he didn't have was her and he needed her. They wouldn't send her knowing that Jude needs her.

"What?" Brandon said under his breath. They took my breath away they most likley took his away to.

"Your saying that this between us is okay with you. Just make sure the others don't know?" I asked trying to clarify that I was understanding them.

"Yes, but we will have to tell them eventually. But for know there are rules. No sex in the house and dates have to be not around here, Keep the bedroom doors open, and if you do have sex please use protection. Knowing that we can't stop you from doing anything." Stef was explaining. They were understanding about every detail. They understood what it was like.

So love makes us do shelfish things. I did learn that.

We walked upstairs to find that the foster kids and Jude were ease dropping on the whole conversation. "Its about time Brandon boy." Jesus teased and it left that half smirk on Brandons face.

"Yeah, it really is. I'm so happy for you Callie. Well and Brandon." Mariana said with the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Jude, you okay with this?" Brandon asked him.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you Callie you deserve happiness. You have given up so much for me alreasy. I know that you went through a lot of pain in the past." Jude ran up and huged both of us. "you risked everything for me. I'm sorry for calling you selfish. I love you Callie."

"I love you to baby." She kissed the top of his head and sent him to do his homework. which she probably had plenty of. so she went on with her business.

"Callie, dinner." Lena yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She walked in and saw that it was only five of them. "Wheres Jesus amd Mariana?"

"They went to have dinner with Lexi before she leaves tomorrow. It's only going to be the five of us. So we just ordered pizza"

"Oh, okay cool."

"So, I heard that everyone ease dropped on our converstaion earlier, but i still need you to keep your distance because Liam does live in the area." Stef was explaining. "There still was no word on the case and what the results are going to be. But they did say that your honesty was the best policy." Jude got up and attacked me in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night when I was going to be Mariana still wasn't back yet. So I was alone. I didn't really mind it because if I needed to think outloud I wouldn't be embaressed to do so. When I turned around I was starteled by the staring Brandon. "So is it normale for people to talk to thereselves?" He said teasing.  
" I hear talk to yourself when your in the shower, I don't want to hear your teasing." I said messing around with him back. He just smiled and nodded.  
"So I want to take you on a date. Maybe next saturday. Is that okay?" Brandon asked making his way to sit on my bed.  
"Yeah, sure. But where are we gonna go?"  
"Leave that to me, it's gonna be a surprise." Yeah I love surprises, I thought. "So, I'm gonna go to bed night."  
"Night."  
I lay there in my bed tossing and turning. Thinking of Brandon was planning to do. Were we going to go to the beach. To dinner and a movie. Brandon gets pretty creative most of the time. Or at least when it comes to his music. I'm happy we could share a passion like that. It drew us together.  
The next morning Mariana still wasn't in her bed. Maybe she just slept over at Lexi's. I went downstairs to find Stef, and Lena sitting at the table with their worry looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked  
"Mariana ended spending the night with Lexi, But Jesus left early last night and no one has heard from him since about eight last night." Lena was explaining.  
"Wait what's happening?" Bradon asked as coming down the stairs.  
We all found out what was happening and went into the living room and watched a movie or at least Jude, Me, and Brandon. Lena went with Stef to look for Jesus and to go pick up Mariana. We tried to make things as normal as possible for Jude. He seemed more tired today then on a usaual saturday. "Hey, do you wanna go lay down?" I asked him.  
He looked up." Yeah, I think I should go take a nap." Jude headed upstairs when the mailman knocked on the door to deliver a package.  
The package was addressed to Jesus. What did he order off of ebay this time? But there was a note in it for me.  
If you guys ever want to see Jesus again, You will meet me at the dock on the beach by your house tonight at 8 tonight. Don't tell anyone about this. When I have you, Jesus will have his family.  
-Liam


	5. Chapter 5

My heart was racing. I couldn't believe that because of me Jesus was kidnapped. I hate myself. I knew what I had to do. I knew that I had save him. But I had to tell Brandon. Brandon wasn't the police Stef was. "Brandon!" I screamed from inside the kitchen. I showed him the note. "Your not the police, therefore you can tell Stef."  
"Callie, it's still risky." Brandon said knowing he was going to have to do it anyway.  
"I know but I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to Jesus. It being the fact that Liam wants me, it just makes things worse. Brandon help me?" I begged.  
"I have no choice. That's my brother." Brandon finally gave up the battle knowing he wasn't going to win.  
Later that night Stef had returned home, and Bradnon told her everything about the note. It was 7:30 by the time the story was done and finished with. They watched me leave the house. Stef gave me the phone with the tracker incase things get further then expected. It was all on me now. What if Liam knows about me telling? I thought that he couldn't find me when I was sent to live with the Fosters. But I was wrong. Really, really wrong. Liam could find me anywhere. I could be on the moon and he would know where I was. I was scared not just for my life but for my whole family. Yes MY whole family. They were important to me. I wanted nothing else but to protect them. But I failed at that. Brandon was supposed to leave the house ten minutes after I did to act like he found me with Liam. instead of him knowing exaclty what happened. Or what might happen. I was scared. Liam hurt me once and I'm not strong enough to stop him if he tries again.  
There he was. Him and Jesus standing at the end of the dock by the light house. My heart stared racing. I slowly walked up. "Let him go or I don't come any closer." Jesus came running and I stared walking forward. As soon as sirens started sounding and coming closer Brandon was by my side. Not taking any chances about if I was hurt or not. There came Mike running from up the hill. But when he finally got there Liam was gone. That's when I relized what kind of danger I'm now in.

**A/N: I know they have been short chapters I will try to make them longer. But with the upcoming school year and me starting work I will not be able to update as often. I will try to update at least twice a week. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Any ideas just through them out there I will do what I can to fufill your needs or your wants for the story. :D**  
**-Destiny**


	6. Chapter 6: I was hurt

"Brandon I'm scared. What if he tries to hurt Jude or Jesus again?" I was shaking.  
"My mom wouldnt let that happen. You know that as well as I do." Brandon said hugging me as we sit on the living room couch.  
Before I knew it I was fast asleep on Brandon's shoulder. "Callie." I heard a voice calling. "Callie? Callie are you okay?" I heard Stef's voice whisper to me. I was in so much pain. I looked around and saw the setting of a hospital room.  
"Where am I?" It hurt to speak.  
"Um, Callie honey Liam. Liam threw you down and you hit your head so hard that you passed out. He was caught and arrested. We put charges against him. Along with his kidnapping charge for taking Jesus. I am so proud of you Callie. You were so brave and to tell Brandon to tell me was a very smart idea." Me and Stef has always had a connection. Lena was always at Stef's side but never had anything to say.  
"Really!? When, or how long will he be in Jail?"  
"About, seven years or so. But with the kidnapping charge there's no telling what will happen." I wanted to cry with tears of joy. I was ready to move on. Be safe and not have to worry about him coming and hurting me and my family. Yes my family. They want to adopt me and Jude. They approve of me and Brandon now. Thats a good thing. No sneaking around, No late night meetings in the kitchen. Just a wonderland of joy.

"When do I get to see Brandon. Or at more important when do I get to go home?" Stef laughed,

"I think tomorrow you will still have to take it easy though, With the concussion and all."

"That explains why my head hurts so much." They both laughed this time. I was happy that they were there though. I needed them. As they say "We might have given you the gift of life, But life gave us the gift of you." It did. Life did give me the gift of them. It was the best one by far.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the start of a new day. I was happy to be home in my own bed. In the house with the Foster Family, and Jude. This was my safe haven. This was the place I could play my music and express myself. They all loved and excepted each other. It was comforting to have the whole family together. It was one of our family movie nights. "Okay, guys now which movie would we like?" Stef said entering the room with two big bowls of popcorn in her hands and Lena following close behind with two more.

"Oh, how about the notebook?" Mariana yelled with joy. Many groans came from the whole opposite side of the room. "okay, okay fine. What did you guys have in mind?"

"Oh I went and got this today." Stef pulled out the new Grown Ups 2.

"YES!" Brandon and I screamed at the same time.

"Okay, Its settled."

Stef popped the movie in and pressed the menu button to skip the previews. It was a funny movie overall. But then again so was every Adam Sandler movie is. This was the night me and Brandon were supposed to go out. But with all the events that have been happening for the past week we decided not to. We just wanted a night to hang around inside. Maybe we had being completely alone in mind but this worked out the same way well not really.

I was tired and ready for bed. The movie got over around one because of all the bathroom breaks and popcorn runs everyone needed to pause the movie. I felt hands come up and around me from behind when I was putting my glass away. "Well hello there .?

"Hello, . How did you enjoy the movie tonight?"

"It was okay, no it was so funny. My stomach still hurts from laughing."

"How's your head?"

"Better then yesterday. Sorry that we couldn't be alone tonight."

"Its fine I was still with you, wasn't I? That's all I need right now is you."

"Your so flattering." Its the truth he is flattering. He was the best part abut being in this house. The one to come up behind me and hug me. He was always there. Always the hero. I felt like owed him more then just love. But I know that love was all he needed.

**_A/T: Hey guys sorry for the wait and sorry that it was a short chapter. But its been busy and I haven't had access to a computer for a while. Please review and message me ideas that you want in the story to help make longer chapters. Its all for your ideas. Thanks Guys_**


End file.
